jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Hook
'''Captain James Bartholemew Hook '''is the main antagonist of Disney Junior animated TV series ''Jake and the Never Land Pirates. ''Captain Hook is voiced by Corey Burton. Personality Hook's persona hasn't changed much since the films. He's still the greedy pirate captain with a mean streak a mile wide and a thirst for treasure. Some things have changed, however. Most of Hook's crew have vanished, all except Mr. Smee. His new help include two new pirates, Sharky and Bones. The rough edges of Hook's personality have smoothed out somewhat. He is still hot-tempered and a little cranky, but he and Smee are much closer, and he even shows fondness for Sharky and Bones. Background Much of Hook's past has been revealed in the series, where it is revealed that the captain had a rather miserable childhood. As a young buccaneer, he was trained in the ways of a pirate by his mother, Mama Hook, so that he would one day become a feared captain, much like her. However, according to Mama Hook, Captain Hook was a somewhat pitiful pirate during his training, and seemed hopeless for many years. It was also revealed that he was heavily ostracized by others as a child, as he explains to Mr. Smee several times throughout the series, resulting in him spending most of his childhood hated and alone. These are all prime factors in the reasons for Captain Hook's undeniable cruelty. Role in the series In the series, Captain Hook and Mr. Smee are the main antagonists that Hook's pirate rival Jake and his young crew outwit while searching for treasure. After Peter Pan left Never Land for outside adventure, Hook stayed behind instead of following his nemesis to dominate Never Land during Peter's absence. However, Peter left a crew of pirates to keep him at bay. Usually, Hook can be found searching for treasure. While he searches for treasure every now and then; he usually intends to steal someone else's instead. Instead of his previous crew, Hook's latest crew consists of himself, Smee and two new pirates known as Sharky and Bones. As mentioned, Hook's main objective throughout the series is to collect as much treasure as possible, even if it means stealing it from someone else. To achieve this goal, Hook often uses one of his special hooks, created for treasure hunting. Some of the hooks include a propeller hook to give the captain flight, a plunger hook to grasp treasure, and even a butterfly net hook. Hook's mother, known as Mama Hook, made a special appearance in the series, later becoming a recurring character. The episode Hook and the Itty-Bitty Kitty introduced Red Jessica, a swashbuckling pirate gal that Captain Hook fell in love with, though she is apparently unaware of his affections. Whenever something goes wrong, Hook would exclaim "Blast!'. Throughout the series, it is also revealed that Captain Hook is rather infamous throughout the Never Sea. As several characters encountered by the Jake and his crew all seem to have some history with the villainous captain, though it's always a negative one. Various other pirate characters such as the daring Captain Flynn and the regal Pirate Princess all have shown to have a hatred for Hook proceeding their respective debut episodes. Interestingly enough, Hook himself never seems to recognize them. Relationships Jake is Hook's main pirate rival. To some extent, Hook is shown to be jealous of Jake. Hook is forever stealing Jake's toys and prized possessions. Hook is not up-to-date on the names of popular toys, often giving them obvious names, such as "wheely-rolly thing" instead of skateboard, or "surfy thing" instead of surfboard. Despite their differences, Hook and Jake are shown to work together on occasions, sometimes without the Captian's knowledge. In "Hooked", Jake worked behind the scenes to help Hook get the Ruby Heart of Hearts for Red Jessica. Other times, Hook is aware of Jake's assistance, such as in the episode, "Hook and the Itty-Biity Kitty". Hook is often reluctant to accept the help of the "puny pirates", but has thanked them on occasion. Izzy has a similar relationship with Hook. She is annoyed by the Captain's thieving antics and works her hardest to retrieve what Hook stole. Cubby has the least amount of contact with Hook, having only faced him once, during the episode "The Emerald Coconut". Cubby, like the other pirates, he is greatly annoyed by Hook's thieving ways but won't hesitate to help the Captain when needed. Skully has a tense relationship with Hook, often referring to him as "Ol' Feather Hat". Skully reveals his disdain for the Captain through cold glares and prolonged silences. Sharky and Hook are close, considering that Hook abuses Sharky to no end. Sharky still partakes in Hook's schemes, but still has a close friendship with Jake's crew. Bones is Sharky's best friend, and, like Sharky, is also close to Hook. He was devastated when he thought he had changed the captain into a frog and overjoyed when Hook reappeared in perfect condition. Mr. Smee is Hook's first mate and best friend, they are extremely close, with Smee saving Hook's life on a regular basis. Mama Hook has a very sweet relationship with Hook. As his mother, she naturally loves him, but she and Hook seem to be much closer than regular parent and child. Red Jessica is Hook's crush. He fell hard for her and has been struggling ever since to win her affection. During the episode "The Lighthouse Diamond", they officially became a couple. Tick-Tock Croc is still out for Hook, but is more likely to chase after anyone, not just the Captain. Several times both Jake's crew and Hook's crew have run away screaming from the massive croc. Beatrice Le Beak is Hook's plundering pirate rival and has been proven to be a sneakier crook then even Hook in the episode "Jake and Sneaky Le Beak!" she swipes the Jolly Roger from Hook and his crew command and later evade capture by stealing one of Hook's Whirly-Hooks. Gallery Category:Villains Category:Pirates Category:Males Category:Captains Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Crew of the Jolly Roger Category:Funny Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Adults